


A Sip of Forever

by Tigerlily (Leocasso)



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cannon, Fluff and Mush, Happily Ever After, M/M, Marriage, My take on the larry wedding, Short One Shot, Wedding Fluff, bestfriends, groomsmen, larry wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocasso/pseuds/Tigerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the struggles the day was at last here. The day they tell the world they are each other's, forever. It is the end, their happily ever after....or is it another beginning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sip of Forever

Louis smiled as Zayn walks towards him. "Congratulations bro", he says enveloping Louis in a hug.

"Zayn, thank you," Said Louis. "Not only for today, for everything." 

Zayn nodded, patting him on the back. He, Niall and Liam knew better than anyone else how much they had struggled to see this day. If not for the support of the three boys, Louis knew this day might not have ever come.

All those times he spent lighting up in tour buses..venting his sorrows with only Zayn to hear. All those times when Harry was away stunting, and he had felt so....sad, angry and frustrated, he remembered how Zayn would always drag him out. Refusing to let him wallow alone.

It's not an easy task to choose a best man when you have three best friends. But then Harry suggested that Liam could be the one to marry them off, which was perfect. Liam had been thrilled when they asked him. Who better to join them forever than the friend who had been Louis' rock through more than one tremulous situation. The sensible one who was always there for him and Harry.

Harry had asked Niall to be his best man. Niall had been to Harry what Zayn had been to Louis all through these years. When they were forced to apart, Niall had been Harry's comfort. The friend Harry needed to push through the time till they could be together again. 

For Louis choosing a best man had not been an easy task. At last it had narrowed down to Zayn and Stan. He had almost gone with Stan but then...Zayn was his brother. The one whom he confided in, his partner in crime, the one who had seen their struggles.

He hadn't seen Zayn since he left, but that was not either of their fault. Things were hard. And somehow their friendship had gone astray in the war they were waging against the chains which held them all down.

 _The day would not be perfect without him standing behind me..._ Louis had whispered to Harry, snuggled in their bed late one night.

_"Do you think he would agree?" Harry had asked. It's been a year since they talked. What if it's too late already? Louis had wondered then. He had to try, or else he might regret it forever._

He knew he made the right choice the moment he heard Zayn's voice. By the end of the call they had both been in tears.

Stan had understood. He and Oli were all acting as his groomsmen. Jeff and Nick were Harry's.

 

 

Louis could see his mother running about busy with last minute prepping. They had wanted a small wedding. A romantic intimate affair, which their mother's would put together. And Jay and Anne had loved being a part of it. They had gone into full planning mode to make this day memorable.

He was going to be married. The realization suddenly dawned on him. He was going to be the husband of Harry Styles. The sixteen year old boy with the dimply smile he had met six years ago was going to be his.

"You have got the ring with you, right?" Louis asked anxiously.

"As I said earlier, yes Louis. I have it right here," Zayn said patting his coat.

"Check again," He said. This was their day and no way was he taking any chances. Zayn rolled his eyes and took out the ring from his jacket.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Very," Louis replied a smile crossing his face, imagining Harry's face when he first sees the ring he had picked. 

 

Soon, he thought as everyone began to take their positions. Liam motioned to Louis. Zayn took Jay's hand and left giving him a parting pat, leaving Louis alone at the end of the aisle. He nodded at Liam, taking a deep breath. In less than an hour Harry would be his.

The band began to play and the doors opened. Little Doris, the flower girl, entered first taking little steps looking adorable in her baby blue dress followed by Ernest who was their ring bearer. They caught sight of him and flashed him a toothy smile.

She was followed by his mom, looking as beautiful as ever, escorted by Zayn. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss before occupying her seat next to Dan, while Zayn came and took his place behind him.

And then his sister's began walking down...each more beautiful than the other. Daisy and Phoebe walked down together with Oli and Stan came in with Fizzy.

Lottie winked at him as Nick escorted her down the aisle and Louis' found himself beaming.  And then it was the turn of Harry's best man, Niall holding Gemma's hand. He patted Louis on the back, before going to take his place.

Everyone was here. All except one. The most important one. Louis swallowed in anticipation. Any minute now...

At last the doors opened one last time, and there he was...Louis couldn't take his eyes of from the man standing at the door. His heart made a painful clench at the sight of it's other half. His forever...Harry.

Harry was beaming, the dimples in full display, his long dark curls flowing in the soft wind, his eyes bright with happiness. Louis watched as he slowly began his march down the aisle, holding onto his mother's hand. Anne already had tears in her eyes and was holding tightly to her son. A million memories flashed before him...every moment they shared, every happy memory coming into focus. Every one of those memories had been a countdown to this moment. This one with Harry walking towards him...about to pledge himself as Louis.

Louis longed to run and meet Harry half way through the aisle. It was taking too fucking long. But Zayn knew him well. 

"Patience Lou...he is coming to you," he whispered a smile in in words.

And then Harry was kissing his mother and helping her to a seat right next Louis' mom.

His man was in front of him now. The dimples still in display. His beauty wrecking havoc in Louis' heart.

They both could only smile at each other, it seemed. If he talked, Louis knew he will burst and end up crying...even before the ceremony began. Harry seemed to be struggling the same way...his deep breaths a dead giveaway.

He had never believed in happily ever after's. Not in this world of deceit and greed. But with the man by his side, he knew they could create their own 'perfectly' ever after. Louis blinked his eyes to hold in the tears as the emotions began too much to bear.

He slowly reached out to take his love's hand. It was shaking...his hand was shaking. And the moment he felt Harry's warmth, he could no longer control it, because he felt it. The feeling of being home.  he remembered the tattoos itched on their bodies. A single tear ran down his cheeks as he remembered the words Harry had whispered in his ear the night before. _You are my everything Lou, the compass for my ship, the rope to my anchor, the rose to my dagger...it's all you. I am only yours, I have been yours since the moment we ran into each other in the loo six years ago._  

 He cried openly as Liam guided them through their vows...Harry's soft promises to love him and cherish him forever causing his heart to erupt in love. His own words of love said through tears...making his voice husky and high-pitched.

"Now you both may exchange the rings," Liam said clearing his throat, his own emotions starting to get the better of him. Anne and Jay were openly shedding tears now. But Louis' eyes were only on his love...the one who was smiling even as tears continued to run don his face.

Zayn passed him the black platinum ring Louis had custom made for Harry. He took Harry's hands in his and whispered, "I love you Hazz...," before slowly putting the ring into it's rightful place, where it will stay once and forever.

And then Harry was placing an infinity ring on his fingers and kissing it in ardor. "I love you too...Lou," He replied as Louis slowly tucked a loose strand of hair from his groom's face, his finger's lingering..they were in their own bubble now. Wedding and guests forgotten for a second.

"You may kiss each other," Liam's voice seemed to be coming from a far off tunnel. The only words registering Louis' words being Kiss each other.

And his lips were against Harry. Neither very soft nor rough...but still so sweet. Louis kissed him with all the love, cupping Harry's face in his hands...the taste of their mingled tears on his tongue.

"I love you..," He whispered against his mouth, before plunging in for another kiss. Harry was holding him now. So close that they were almost one.

A then someone coughed...of course it was Niall. They broke off, suddenly conscious of their audience. But then Louis realized. He didn't have to hide anymore. Harry was his husband. He could kiss him all he wanted. He looked at Harry and grinned who seemed to have had the same realization.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr And Mr Styles-Tomlinson," Liam announced them to the world and then he was in Harry's arms....friends and family surrounding them with well wishes. But his husband had lifted him off his feet, complete bridal style...waking back through the aisle. This was their happy ending...but also their new beginning. The first taste of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to Harry's and Louis' rings check the links below.  
> The first one is Harry  
> http://demo.arb4host.net/fashion/%D9%85%D8%AC%D9%85%D9%88%D8%B9%D8%A9-%D8%B5%D9%88%D8%B1-%D9%84%D8%A3%D8%AD%D8%AF%D8%AB-%D9%85%D9%88%D8%AF%D9%8A%D9%84%D8%A7%D8%AA-%D8%A7%D9%84%D8%AF%D8%A8%D9%84-%D8%A7%D9%84%D8%B1%D8%AC%D8%A7%D9%84/
> 
> Louis.  
> http://www.onewed.com/wedding-engagement-rings/designer/gemvara/ring/white-gold/mens-infinity-wedding-band


End file.
